1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to training and, in particular, to a method and apparatus for performing training exercises in the field. Still more particularly, the present disclosure relates to a method and apparatus for performing training exercises in the field using a simulation environment.
2. Background
Training exercises are often performed by personnel using equipment. The training may be performed to familiarize and train personnel to use the equipment.
For example, training exercises are often performed by joint terminal attack controllers (JTACs). A joint terminal attack controller is a person who directs the action of various air operations. A joint terminal attack controller may be located in a forward position in a live environment, such as a field, with respect to an air operation being performed. This person performs forward air control, which includes operations to guide aircraft such that attacks by these aircraft hit intended targets and not other areas. For example, a joint terminal attack controller may direct the action of combat aircraft engaged in air support, as well as other offensive air operations.
Currently, training of joint terminal air controllers includes classroom training and field training. The classroom training may include the use of simulations and training devices in which a virtual environment is presented to the person. These simulations may be as simple as a single screen projection on which the simulation is displayed, or as complicated as a dome projection system with simulated or actual field equipment. Classroom training, however, may not provide the desired experience as compared to actual training in the field.
Training in a field involves using actual field equipment on a training range. With this type of training, live platforms are used. For example, actual aircraft, ground vehicles, and other equipment are present on the field for use in the training exercise. With these exercises, a person performs different procedures to guide aircraft to targets.
Performing training sessions in the field may be more expensive and time consuming than desired. For example, the persons training to become joint terminal air controllers may need to be transported to a field where aircraft, ground vehicles, and other platforms are available. Also, the aircraft, ground vehicles, and other platforms may need to be moved to the field. In some cases, the aircraft, ground vehicles, and/or other platforms may not be available or may not be available at desired times. The location, movement, and scheduling of the personnel and platforms needed for training may be complex, time consuming, and more expensive than desired.
Therefore, it would be advantageous to have a method and apparatus that takes into account at least some of the issues discussed above, as well as possibly other issues.